Many different types of seating apparatus exist. For example, there are chairs (such as office chairs, table chairs typically used at an eating table or counter, wheel chairs, and so on), seats (such as vehicle seats, stadium seats, theater seats, and so on), stools, and so on. Various adjustments have been developed for such seating apparatuses, for example, lumbar support, tilt and height adjustments. These adjustments may improve seating comfort for a user.